O Garoto dos Olhos Cinzentos
by Amanda M. Malfoy
Summary: Ele costumava a ser idiota e egocêntrico. Até eu perceber que aquela era só uma máscara.
1. Chapter 1

Ele era arrogante e egocêntrico. Aquele loiro dos olhos acinzentados se achava o Sol do próprio Sistema Solar. Se eu o encontrava no corredor, parecia que uma força descomunal puxava meus olhos. Não tinha como, era impossível não revirálos.

Andaca pelo corredor se gabando da superioridade que não possuía, o loiro dos olhos cinzentos. Sempre agarrado a garotas nos quatro cantos do castelo, sempre esboçando seu típico sorrisinho sonserino. À cada dia ele ficava mais metido, e a minha repulsa se tornava cada vez maior.

Eu achei que sempre iria odiar aquiele loiro dos olhos cinzentos. Como eu estava absolutamente errada.

A biblioteca sempre havia sido meu refúgio. O lugar que eu ia para relaxar e botar meus pensamentos em ordem. Naquele dia eu havia ido para a biblioteca, procurar algum romance trouxa que me interessasse. Sentei-me no chão entre a última prateleira e a parede. Esrava tudo calmo e no mais profundo silêncio, até que eu ouvi o farfalhar das folhas de um livro do outro lado da estante. Levantei meu olhar e procurei uma brecha entre dois livros , para poder enchergar quem estava ali, do outro lado.

E então eu o vi.

_Ele _estava assentado no chão, assim como eu, lendo um livro de feitiços. Arregalei os olhos, pois não podia acreditar naquela cena. Ele parecia tão calmo, tão puro, tão... não sonserino. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa. Queria persuadi-lo por estar assim tão vulnerável, mas eu estava sem palavras. Então deixei-o em seu próprio mundo e voltei para o meu.

Mais dias se passaram desde que eu o vi na biblioteca. Despercebidamente, parei de revirar os olhos quando ele passava. Ao invés de desviar meus olhos, eu o encarava com curiosidade, tentando decifrar, de uma vez por todas, o que se passava atrás daqueles belos olhos cinzentos.

Ele era bonito, sim, e a julgar pela quantidade de livros que lia, era inteligente. Comecei a perceber cada vez mais que aquele sonserino metido e arrogante não era nada mais que uma simples máscara. Percebi que ele frequentava cada vez mais a biblioteca, para retirar a máscara e deixar que eu o apreciasse.

Comecei a pensar que eu era a única que conhecia aquele seu lado, então comecei a chamá-lo mentelmente de meu, meu sonserino.

A cada dia que se passava, eu me sentia mais tentada a observá-lo, a conhecê-lo. Notei que meu dia ficava melhor depois que eu o observava na biblioteca. Eu ficava feliz por vê-lo andando convencidamente no corredor, feliz por saber que aquele não era _ele_ de verdade.

E então, a ficha caiu: Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A garota de cabelos ruivos**

A garota de cabelos ruivos era estranha além de minha compreensão. Era diferente, não que eu já tenha tentado compreende-la. Ela me intrigava, não era como as outras. Não sorria para mim, não olhava para mim, mal notava minha existência. Isso me interessava, por mais estranho que parecesse.

Era a mais inteligente do meu ano, todos sabiam disso. Suas notas eram sempre as melhores, era querida por todos os professores. Ela vivia em um universo completamente diferente do meu.

Assim como a mais inteligente, era a mais bonita. Não como as outras, que dependiam de maquiagem e outros tipos de produtos. Sua beleza era natural, sobressaindo-se sobre as demais.

Mas a garota de cabelos ruivos me odiava. Ou era isso que eu pensava.

Eu estava atrasado para a aula naquele dia. Corria pelos corredores tentando, sem sucesso, manter ambas as alças da minha mochila em meus ombros. Virei um dos corredores do castelo sem prestar atenção no que estava na minha frente. No segundo seguinte, me encontrava no chão, todas as minhas coisas espalhadas: livros, pergaminhos, penas e o tinteiro. Sem olhar para quem me fizera cair, juntei meu material às cegas, enfiando tudo com pressa novamente na mochila. Assim que acabei, levantei meu olhar para a pessoa agachada a minha frente, e meus olhos se arregalaram. Era ela.

Era como se tudo ao meu redor tivesse congelado. Nossos olhares se encontraram e ela respirou fundo, como se eu a tivesse assustado. Ela não me encarava com ódio, muito pelo contrario. Demonstrava surpresa e talvez... Constrangimento? Como se meu olhar a deixasse nervosa ou desconfortável.

Suas bochechas coraram violentamente enquanto desviava seu olhar do meu. Assim que juntou seu material apressadamente, a garota de cabelos ruivos passou rapidamente por mim e virou o corredor, desaparecendo de vista.

Após aquele acidente, me interessei mais por ela. Observava seus hábitos discretamente, conhecia cada uma de suas manias. Como mordia a ponta da pena durante alguma prova, como colocava o cabelo para trás da orelha o estava nervosa e, principalmente, como corava quando nossos olhares se encontravam.

Era estranha a sensação que eu tinha quando a via sorrindo para outra pessoa, ou quando a via sozinha. Como se uma força me forçava a me aproximar. Cada parte de seu ser que antes me intrigava, me dava, agora, uma súbita vontade de conhece-la melhor. Por que agora eu sabia que ela não me odiava. Mas, ao pensar nisso, me perguntava: afinal, será que eu sentia algo por Rose Weasley?

N/A: finalmente consegui terminar um ponto de vista para o Scorpius! Vocês não tem noção de quantas vezes eu comecei esse capitulo, a maior parte das tentativas foi frustrada. Inicialmente eu iria fazer os dois se odiarem, mas achei interessante do jeito que ficou, o que vocês acharam?

Eu não sei se terá um próximo capitulo, uma vez que minha inspiração se foi completamente. Esse foimenor que o outro, mas se eu escrever outro vai ser maior. Tudo depende das reviews, se tiverem bastante, eu faço o próximo capitulo :D digam se gostaram ou não, quero saber!

É isso, então. Beijos :*


End file.
